Right Here
by Oboeist3
Summary: "When asked later why he suddenly decided to do what he was about to, he honestly didn't have a good answer. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the tension, but one thing was for sure, all fingers pointed back to Ivan." Collage!Au RusAme oneshot. Fluff levels are high. Based on the song Right Here by HeyHiHello. T for the implications at the end.


Hi guys! So er this is my first RusAme story, and I know it's not very good, but if you'd give it a read that'd be awesome! Oh and I own neither Hetalia not HeyHiHello sadly. If I did HeyHiHello wouldn't have broken up... Anyway, to the story!

* * *

Alfred F. Jones, all American hero and the most awesome of the awesome, regardless of what Gilbert might claim otherwise, was nervous. He was sitting in a karaoke bar, his ears barely registering the poppy music around him as he finished his third? Or maybe it was forth beer. Now why was he drinking this much, against all common sense and even his own limited judgement? Simple. Ivan Braninski.

The Commie bastard that had messed with his life since as long as either of them had remembered. He and his two sisters had moved to America when they were in the 5th grade, and they'd been rivals and enemies ever since. They competed over everything, from grades to sports, and though at first glance you'd be tempted to think they hated one another, he knew it was far more complicated then that. And now he was just sitting there at the end of the bar, his hands curled around a bottle of vodka and his ever white scarf wrapped around his neck. The neon lights seemed to reflect effortlessly off of his silver-white hair, and his mouth was placed in it's usual sadistic grin. Ever since that first day he'd wanted to wipe it off his face, though perhaps for a different reason now. Their last fight had ended more harshly, seemed more personal, though he couldn't even remember what it was about. He looked away for a moment and took in more of the club, the usual not too classy place filled with drunk collage students and roaring hormones. He was no exception to the stereotype. Slowly he found his gaze returning to the Russian, whose harsh purple eyes seemed almost to glow in the surrounding darkness. They reminded him of stars in a way, always shining with emotion he could never read. Sometime he hated his inability to 'sense the mood' as his friend Kiku put it. As if he could tell he was being thought about, the Russian lifted his head, his gaze seeming to pass through the dozens of other people and land directly on him. He felt his face get warm and once again averted his eyes, pretending to be interested in the TV that showed which song was next.

He noticed a favorite of his was coming up, an Electronica band which had sadly since fallen found himself getting out of his chair, squeezing through the mass of bodies and standing before the stage, listening to two girls he saw sometimes on campus, one of which was his friend Gilbert's mortal enemy, finish their song in harmony. He applauded and whistled with the others as they bowed and left the stage. The DJ, a Cuban man with long dreds and an appallingly floresant shirt, picked up the mike and said, "Thank you for that lovely performance from Elizaveta and Lilly! Now the next songs a familiar one folks, a song for that special crush of yours, sí?" he said, earning a laugh from the crowd. "Yes it's Right Here, by HeyHiHello! Now who wants to prove they're man enough to come up here and sing it?" he said, gesturing that they should come up. But no one moved. When asked later why he suddenly decided to do what he was about to, he honestly didn't have a good answer. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the tension, but one thing was for sure, all fingers pointed back to Ivan. He walked up the steps and grabbed the mike, saying, "I'll do it!" The Cuban glared at him but quickly snatched up the mike and returned to his fake upbeat attitude. "Excellent! I don't think we've seen you around here before. What's your name son?" "Alfred F. Jones!" He smiled fakely and asked him. "Got anyone in mind for this song?" he said, nudging him perhaps a bit harder than necessary. He found his gaze returning to the Russian, who looked at the stage with a strange, almost amused expression. "Perhaps." he said cryptically, and he saw that the others seemed intrigued by the response. Who could he mean? "Ok then! Presenting Alfred F. Jones, singing Right Here by HeyHiHello!" he said, heading back to his table and putting on the song. He bobbed his head as he heard the music start and raised the mike to his lips, following the lyrics on the screen.

_Roll down the window I see nothin' but the sun_

_I know I tried to run last night,_

_But now I'm gonna do it right!_

_Your eyes are shinning even though we're still so young_

_I can tell you baby honestly I'd rather have you be with me_

_He started out a bit shakily, he wasn't too sober after all, but after the first line he sung it confidently, his mind noticing how eerily the lyrics fit._

_Cause I know you can be my boyfriend_

_And I can be your boyfriend_

_We can get through anything and everything_

_I know we can stay together_

_Get through any weather, yeah_

_No matter what tomorrow brings_

As he sung the chorus he took his eyes away from the screen, and focused all of his attention on Ivan, changing the lyrics a little and watching as his eyes went wide and his face a little red, though it was hard to tell from here. He still kept the smirk though, almost as if to say, nice joke, and that annoyed him. This wasn't a joke, not anymore.

_Oh girl!_

_You're the only one inside of my world!_

_I love it when you whisper into my ear_

_'Cause baby if you need me I'll be right here, oh_

_Yeah baby if you need me I'll be right here, right here_

_I'll be right here, right here, o-oh!_

As he sang the part he started walking back and forth along the stage, lifting one hand to his ear for the whisper part, and never mind that he looked ridiculous, because seeing Ivan hiding his face in his scarf to hold back laughter was worth it. He grinned and listened to the music, saying the next lines with a slightly more serious tone.

_Before I met you I was just two minus one_

_Somehow somethin' wasn't addin' up,_

_My world just didn't have enough_

_I could never leave you 'cause no one can compare_

_I'm so sorry for the stupid lies_

_I promise that we won't divide_

His voice picked up as he repeated the chorus, not even noticing the others as he focused entirely on Ivan, who seemed at a loss at what to do. He kept looking down and then back at him again, fiddling with his scarf and taking quick sips of the alcohol before him. He just couldn't take how adorable it was, leaving the stage and moving through to him, holding his hands and looking into his wonderful amethyst eyes and singing those last few lines.

_It's just too good to be_

_Kept between you and me_

_Just let go of everything, everyone, that's holding you, holding you down_

_It feels like yesterdays were gone light-years away_

_I'm falling over and over when you're around_

_Cause I know, you can be my boyfriend_

_And I know, I can be your boyfriend._

_Yeah, You're the only one inside of my world_

_I love it when you whisper into my ear_

_'Cause baby if you need me I'll be right here, oh_

_Yeah baby if you need me I'll be right here, right here._

_Baby, if you need me I'll be right here._

He finished with a whisper, lowering the mike and looking at Ivan with a mixture of hope, fear, and anticipation. "Alfred I..." he said, seeming at loss for words. "Yea?" he asked, though he didn't really know what to say either. "Did I mention I think I might be in love with you?" he said nervously, and before he knew what was happening he found himself being pulled down at the collar, and their lips were connected. His eyes widened as his alcohol ridden brain tried to make sense of it all, but before he could kiss back Ivan broke off, blushing. "I think I might be in love with you too." he said, and there was a collective aw from the crowd. They both blushed scarlet, but Alfred couldn't keep the grin from appearing on his face. He tossed the mike to a random person and linked their fingers together, a simple action, but it meant a lot. "How about we talk about this somewhere else?" he whispered, helping the Russian up. "Da." he said, kissing him chastely and causing him to forget everything for a moment. "I'm thinking your dorm sounds nice. You?" His grin grew wider. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea."


End file.
